There are known in the art various devices for the electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve or other portions of gastrointestinal tract (GT), in order to provide relief or treatment of gastrointestinal disorders. Such devices are also known for the treatment of obesity.
The known art includes US patent application publication no. 2003/0114895 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,872, 5,690,691, 6,098,629, 6,285,897, 6,453,199, 6,571,127, 6,689,056, 6,889,076, 7,076,305, 7,107,100, 7,221,978, 7,738,961, 7,840,269 and 8,160,709.